Jade Kelly (What Lies Ahead)
Jade Kelly, aka Raven (Rumer Willis), was the main villainess from the 2019 film, What Lies Ahead. Introduction Raven was introduced as the younger sister of Kyle, and she introduced herself to Kyle's girlfriend, Jessica, as such before she was set to drive Jessica to New York to reunite with Kyle. The film saw Raven befriend Jessica throughout the drive and phone Kyle about driving Jessica, who suddenly lost her phone. Part of the bonding included the girls playing a driving game known as "Hot Seat," which had each one answering personal questions. Raven and Jessica made a stop at a nearby bar, where the former attempts to set up the latter with one of the tavern's customers, who Jessica turns down. When the unnamed man and a pair of his cohorts confront the women and continue their attempt to hit on both of them, Raven pointed a gun at the group and ran them off, and regarding her actions, Raven stated to Jessica that she was testing her to see of she was good enough for Kyle. Reveal On the following day, Jessica suddenly finds her phone inside Raven's bag and hides it from sight after both women enter the car. When Jessica is left alone, she notices a number of missed calls from Kyle, and after she calls him, she hears a distressed call from Kyle--stating that his sister was dead. This began the reveal that Raven was an impostor, and after she returned to the car and told Jessica to drive, Raven pointed a gun at Jessica, completing the reveal. At that moment, Raven's true backstory was revealed. Her real name was Jade Kelly, with Jessica referring to her by her real name and revealing that she found her ID card. Jade worked as a surgical nurse and had a one-night stand with Kyle, her co-worker, after which she became obsessed with him. When her affections were turned down, Jade plotted a murderous revenge, beginning with becoming the real Raven's roommate and later killing her, after which she posed as Raven in her plan to kill the true object of her revenge: Jessica. In another game of "Hot Seat," Jessica asked Jade how she killed Raven, with the sadistic villainess telling Jessica that the details were too gory for her before ordering Jessica to pick up an unknown male hitchhiker. After a short conversation, however, the evil Jade ordered Jessica to pull over before she shot and killed the man, after which she blamed Jessica for making her kill the "best man." Jade later drugged Jessica and phoned Kyle about what she had done, telling him that it was done for the sake of their relationship. She then turned her attention to the incapacitated Jessica, who she accused of poisoning Kyle against Jade and added that she deserved to be punished for taking something that wasn't hers. The demented villainess planned to carve Jessica's body parts with a scalpel (suggesting that she did the same to Raven), but after Jessica escaped, Jade chased after her. She later caught Jade and kicked her twice in the stomach before cutting Jessica's cheek with the scalpel. Jessica struck Jade with a rock and then picked up Jade's gun and pointed at the villainess, who laughed at Jessica and didn't think she would shoot her. Jessica later shoots Jade and then beats the villainess to death. Quotes *"I'm not one for vengeance, Jessica, but when you take something that doesn't belong to you, you should be punished." (Jade Kelly's vengeful statement to Jessica) Gallery Jade Kelly 2.png Jade Kelly 3.png Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Evil Laugh Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incapacitator Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: The Works Category:Murderer Category:Nurse Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Tattoos Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma